


tulip

by jeongyeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: :), Drabble, F/F, Hope you enjoy, a little thing on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyeon/pseuds/jeongyeon
Summary: "She likes pink," she says, Nayeon not exactly stating who, but Nayeon's staring right at her, and she can't help but smile.





	tulip

**Author's Note:**

> or, simply, nayeon tells momo she likes her uwu

They aren't perfect, Nayeon has never thought of them as so. But when she sees Sana with Jihyo, she has always wanted them to be.

 

Momo looks back, albeit brief, sending a smile Nayeon's way when she senses her staring. Momo doesn't comment on it, not verbally, but it's enough for Nayeon to know she's royally (deliberately) screwed up the whole _'secret admiration'_ when her shoulders lift up from her puff of laughter. Maybe Momo finds it funny, maybe she knows Nayeon's trying so hard -- pity kudos to her -- to get her attention, or she feels the same way. 

 

But Nayeon isn't so far-fetched, and Momo is too kind and genuinely goofy to say anything of the sort.

 

 _"God,"_   Nayeon mutters to herself, perhaps too loud for her desk neighbour, Jihyo, who hears it immediately. She dismisses it at first, wondering if Nayeon'll try anything to get Momo's eyes on her, but when the heel of her palm reaches the top of her eyebrow, knocking on her temples insistently, she supposes she should step in. Y'know, good friend and all.

 

Jihyo exhales, enough for Nayeon to halt her _'stupid Nayeon'_ mantra and for her to focus her attention on Jihyo, even if it's for a second, "Hey, bud," Jihyo lays a hand on her shoulder sympathetically, though mockingly too, "How's my favourite lovebird doing?" she coos, and Nayeon swats her hands away, readjusts her slouched posture, and props her chin up un-menacingly.

 

"I guess I'm doing _fine_ ," Nayeon crosses her arms, acting aloof though Jihyo knows she's anything but, "but why do you care? _Huh?_ "

 

Regardless of whether that was supposed to be a petty attempt at being threatening, or she had completely thought she looked callous, Jihyo answers, though the roll of her eyes say it all, "Because I'm your friend, I'm supposed to care when _my friend_ likes my _other friend_."

 

Jihyo can almost spot the exact second Nayeon knows she's been caught out, and heck, she was only really supposed to be mocking Nayeon for a terribly painful crush (God knows if Momo likes her back, but Jihyo'd like to think everything is mutual), not go on into a full blown conversation. Nayeon opens her mouth, as if to rebuff something smart, though she questions Nayeon's intelligence when she does it in a span of a minute -- 5 times.

 

But Jihyo's just Jihyo -- forever kind, forever thoughtful. _Oh_ , and forever Sana's.

 

"Listen up," Jihyo whispers, though their conversation has already been too loud it perked the teacher's attention seconds ago, "You're gonna ask her out today, alright? Once and for all. You got this, Nayeon." She’s fully accustomed to Jihyo’s relentless need to finish everything and finish it quickly, what with all of the unwanted mini Ted talks she gives and billions of advice not only to her, but to probably every girl in the school. Still, Nayeon, being ~~incredibly in love~~  held against her will with her growing crush, can't help but accept the offer -- or command, whichever one.

 

After the lesson, (which Nayeon was held back for, for writing a grand _one line_ the whole hour), Nayeon throws her detention slip into a nearby bin, before wondering where the hell Jihyo went off to. She had definitely heard the stupid snickering of the younger girl, and though, even with her growing age (Nayeon likes to think she's not entirely an old person, just on the verge of being so) she had still heard the faint devil's laugh.

 

When Nayeon reaches the library, hot and sweaty, though in the oppositional reading, nothing sexy about herself panting for air -- she thinks. (For a whole minute Nayeon stands frozen when she thinks about it, _hot and sweaty_ , which could only mean when she watches Momo on the track field, but she can only help but defiantly disagree that she did not, _in fact_ , join the cheer squad just for that.) "Right, _Jihyo._ "

 

Nayeon finally forces herself through the massive count of three (3) people in the library, finding Jihyo talking to Momo in the corner.

 

Her favourite spot. (And she hates that she knows that.)

 

She supposes she has two options:

1\. Run for it, or speed walk, there isn't much energy left in you having climbed three flights of stairs.

2\. Go ahead, talk to her, because you're the coolest person alive, and when you say those five words, she'll definitely say yes to you, because who doesn't say yes to the coolest person alive, but well, not really, because Im Nayeon, stop standing there like a statue, because she's looking _right at you_ now, and--

 

 _"Fuck,"_ Nayeon pauses in her own digressing when she spots Momo waving a hand, _definitely_ beckoning her to come over, because she was the only person standing there idly with an undone tie and tucked out shirt. Which, on her own fault, made her even more noticeable than if she just came in there with a perfectly suited uniform.

 

Nayeon weighs in softly, thinking of whether or not to approach with an awkward smile and lie to her that -- when she sees Jihyo click her tongue as she walks past having had a, hopefully, entirely platonic talk about her and Momo -- Jihyo's lying, she doesn't have anything to say, and that she was just checking up on the project. 

 

Momo, however, has other plans. Nayeon settles down next to her, and budges her seat closer instinctively and _God_ \-- Nayeon, quit the obvious admiration. She insists that nothing's her fault, because Momo's got her wrapped around her little finger so tight, Nayeon’s chest almost bursts open at the sight of her. There's a small silence, one silence that Momo loves, though Nayeon thinks differently. She finishes writing, before returning her focus to Nayeon.

 

Nayeon coughs, garnering the unwanted attention of Momo when she finally gets her comfortable, though Momo takes her glasses off, places her pen down and closes her book -- and Nayeon's all but used to Momo paying attention to her, that the evident gulp in her throat makes her even more nervous. She's all too used to being ignored, liking her from afar, and never in the slightest would she find herself talking to Hirai Momo at such a place. (She's been in the library three times in her life.)

 

"So," Momo crosses her arms, though not intent on being pensive, she rocks back and forth timidly, "You wanted to tell me something?"

 

Nayeon almost laughs at the thought, more so at the thought of Jihyo choking at her hands today, "Well, Jihyo -- she -- she told me to," Momo tilts her head, as if to ask Nayeon through her body language to carry on, and so she does, though it's just a series of little mumbles, "Um, well, honestly."

 

Nayeon finds it hard to focus when Momo decides it's a good idea to look her straight in the eyes, with the face that's wondering what the hell's going on her mind, (Nayeon would like to figure out too), and she doesn’t know if she should be thankful or regretful about how she had forgotten her glasses, so Momo's nothing but a faint blur (though honestly, the smile plastered on her face is more than noticeable), but it’s chill, cool, _wonderful_.

 

"Just tell me," At this point, Momo's more than confusing, and she stays motionless as Nayeon's brain completely shuts down on what the heck is currently happening, but that doesn't matter, because Hirai Momo is still wanting an answer, "What's she like?"

 

Nayeon mentally reassures herself that she will not lose her mind if she spews out her exact thoughts, so her hands find their way onto a lose strand on her skirt and she idly plays with it while she talks, _again_ , reassuring herself that Im Nayeon, do not break, "She likes pink," she says, Nayeon not exactly stating who, but Nayeon's staring right at her, and she can't help but smile, "Like really, I'd steal a bunch of tulips for her, if it'd make her smile."

 

"Right," Momo nods for her to go on, and though Nayeon is too blinded by the shit she's blabbing on about, Momo's smile grows nothing short of wide.

 

"She's smart, even if she doesn't think so. And personally, she takes herself too lowly," (Arguably so, Nayeon couldn't be more red.) "I think she's amazing, I hope she realises that."

 

Before sidetracking into some really, really deep monologue, she gets back on her train on thought, "Anyways; she's pretty, though I don't think that really matters, she's so kind to me, even though I don't seem to look out for her as much as I'd like to."

 

"And y'know, this girl," Nayeon clasps her hands together.

 

Nayeon looks at Momo.

 

Momo looks at Nayeon.

 

Before she says anything, Momo's small exclamation startles her, when she pulls out a (terribly, but thoughtfully) fixed pair of glasses. The cold metal manages to startle her more than Momo does, and she jolts slightly, before blinking twice and seeing Momo properly. Momo doesn't say anything after, or why she had found her glasses, or why she even fixed it for _her_ , but she only smiles, her face incredibly close when she places them back on her nose perfectly.

 

"And this girl," Momo continues, her hands still adjusting, hands still so close.

 

Nayeon reaches the point where she just accepts that this is her death, this is how she dies, at the hands of Hirai Momo, but then she hears Momo give an ounce of encouragement with her sweet, sweet voice, and Nayeon fucking _melts_. If anything, she has Jihyo to blame, and no one but Jihyo and how her relationship with Sana is everythng she's wanted with Momo.

 

(Momo, you've won.)

 

Nayeon could feel herself internally exploding, and tells herself it can't get worse than _this_. So, her hands meet Momo's wrists, holding them tightly so Nayeon's focus is clear, and Momo's trembling hands don't indignantly stop her from seeing.

 

Nayeon stares for a second, momentarily lost before their eyes both meet, and Momo's face is dangerously close, and though Momo meant no harm (that's debatable), Nayeon feels content, even for  the briefest of times.

 

" _God,_ Momo," (Nayeon can't help but smile.) "It's you."

**Author's Note:**

> and you think i'd end you with a namo kiss :3 to be continued? who knows


End file.
